Venus Woods
Venus Woods is a fanmade character for the movie Epic. Antagonist= She also appears as a main character in Epic: The Series and An Epic Life and as a playable character in The Rot. Personality Venus acts pretty goofy at times, like giggling when Mandrake is insulted, but can be evil and threatening if she wants to. However, in the series, her evilness is more playful than threatening. She also has a soft side, which she only shows around her loved ones, like her boss and the object of her affections, Mandrake, his son Dagda, and her twin sister, Mars. She gets very shy when around Mandrake alone; She blushes a lot, and has trouble talking. Venus has a lack confidence in herself, especially her appearance, due to a bad dating past. According to her, her dates go running to her 'prettier than her' sister the second they see her, who said yes to every date except one. But that one was so angry about her rejection that he took it out on Venus, by physically and verbally abusing her. Appearance Venus has pale skin and long black hair with green highlights. She has big, bright green eyes, green facial markings resembling eyeshadow, and pointy hyena-like ears. She wears a bright green and black dress, a silver necklace, elbow-length black gloves, a green tiara on her head, and black lace-up shoes with a green flower on them. Under her long bangs, she has a large scar on her right eye. It's similar to Scar's from the Disney movie The Lion King, but it's longer, and a bit wider. Relationships Mandrake ''Epic'' Venus has a huge crush on Mandrake, and she would do anything to impress him, even fighting Ronin for him, and dying in the process. But just seconds before her passing, she and Mandrake confessed their love for each other, and shared their first, and last, kiss. ''Epic: The Series'' In the series, she and Mandrake become boyfriend and girlfriend after the 2nd part of the Pilot, and they share their first kiss in the special "Halloween Spooks." ''The Rot'' Mandrake will be a potential love interest for Venus in the game. Dagda ''Epic'' Venus and Dagda appear to have a mother-son relationship. She was devastated when he was killed by Ronin, and like Mandrake, wanted revenge on the Leafmen for doing so. Plus, she felt extremely guilty, feeling that she "let him die," as she ducked down when the arrow was heading for her, resulting in it hitting Dagda instead. ''Epic: The Series'' They show to have a good platonic chemistry in the series. ''The Rot'' Dagda will be a potential love interest for Venus in the game. Mars Venus has a good family relationship with her twin sister. But Mars annoys her occasionally, such as calling her "Baby Sister" since Venus was born 21 seconds after, and revealing her embarrassing secrets, such as her fear of heights, and immense physical sensitivity (She's very ticklish.) But they still get along, and rarely argue. |-| Protagonist= Venus is one of the main protagonists in currently unfinished story Childhood, and its upcoming sequel The New Leafmen. Personality Venus is like, to put it shortly, a child in a woman's body. She's almost always smiling, is easily excited, and says the weirdest things. Nonetheless, she is a tough fighter capable of giving her foe a challenge. Relationships Finn Venus loves Finn with all her heart, and would do anything for him. When they first enter a romantic relationship with one another, they develop a strong bond. In Childhood, a few days after she and Mars are taken to Ronin by Nod to live with them, the two meet Finn, and she falls for him after a while. In The New Leafmen, After she, Mars, and Nod are accepted into the army in their adolescence, she obliviously becomes the object of Finn's affections. In Epic 2: Return to Moonhaven, Venus and Finn are still very happy together. They are very happy for, and are fully supportive of MK and Nod when the two are engaged to be married. After Venus is briefly captured by Mandrake, along with MK, she feels guilty for not having her "last moment" with Finn before trekking through Wrathwood, in case she wouldn't make it out alive, but he forgives her. Mars Venus is very close with her slightly older twin sister. They only have each other left in terms of family, and protect each other the best they can. Although at times, Venus wishes that Mars could start treating her like an adult instead of like a child. Nod In Childhood, a young Nod finds her and Mars running from their home, which had been ambushed by Boggans, and offers to take them to Moonhaven for safety. After some time of living in their new home under Ronin's care, Venus starts looking up to him as the big brother she and Mars lost, due to their similar personalities. It's believed that she obtained her recklessness from Nod, if not said brother. When he resigns on the day of a new queen, Venus is depressingly upset by it, but doesn't show this to him or anyone, except Finn. MK In Epic 2: Return to Moonhaven, Venus and Mars meet MK and Bomba when the latter two start living in Moonhaven. Venus knows that MK is the perfect girl for Nod, and fully supports their relationship. When MK is kidnapped by Mandrake twice, Venus works hard to help rescue her, although is swept up herself the second time. Bomba Like everyone else (almost), Venus knows that Mars is in love with Bomba at first sight. She thinks, or knows, that he is perfect for her sister, and yearns for them to be together. |-| The Princess and the Leafman= Venus is the main protagonist in upcoming story The Princess and the Leafmen. Personality Venus keeps to herself around the boggans. Appearance Venus is a beautiful girl with smooth, ivory skin, long hip-length hair that fades from black to a much lighter green shade, grass green, emerald eyes, green facial markings around her eyes that look like 3-tipped wings, black ears atop her head like that of a bat's, and an hourglass figure. She has long bangs draped over the right side of her face, with a short fringe at the rest of her forehead, She's taller than her betrothed, Dagda, but is quite short. She typically wears black flats with vines up her calves, a black leaf bra-like top that ties in the back, with a matching skirt sitting on her waist; her midriff is bared between them, showcasing her curvy hips. On her head is a black branch wraparound crown, showing her authority, and in combat, she uses a sparrow skull for a helmet. Relationships Finn Their first encounter is not so friendly; Finn is fighting boggans with his fellow soldiers, when one of his opponents happens to be Venus, her face covered by a skull. Dagda Venus doesn't get along with Dagda, despite her being betrothed to him. She would put effort into their "relationship" if he'd do the same for her. He only sees her as a pretty face to bear a beautiful heir to take his place on the Wrathwood throne. Mandrake Mandrake is her authority figure when she lives in Wrathwood; he raises her to be his son's queen. Mars Due to being held captive in Wrathwood for most of her childhood, she has no association with Mars. MK Nod Ronin Trivia *Her middle name was originally 'Leaf' before it was changed to 'Nightshade.' The creator thought that Nightshade suited her more. *Venus is shown to have a fear of heights, and only freaks out when Mandrake isn't looking. *Venus and Mars' birthday is May 24th, the day Epic was first released in theaters. *Venus' favorite flowers are roses and tulips. Especially when they are black. * In The Rot, Mandrake's pet name for Venus is Lilie Der Nacht ("Lily of the Night" in German). * Venus' pajamas consist of a pair of green shorts, and a black tank top that shows her stomach. ** Except in "The Princess and the Leafman", where her pajamas are shorts and a belly shirt made of black leaves. * Venus secretly wears a bat cloak exactly like Mandrake's when she goes to bed. * Venus is shown to suffer from nightmares. * Venus' sides are her most ticklish spots, and is often teased about this. * As an antagonist, Venus is paired up with Mandrake; as a protagonist, her love goes to Finn. * Venus has trypanophobia (fear of needles). * Venus' primary colors to wear are black and green, although occasionally dons pink. Although in "The Princess and the Leafman", she only wears black, white, and greyscales, emphasizing her distinction from those in Moonhaven. Category:Characters Category:Solar People Category:OCs Category:Female Characters Category:Epic: The Series Characters Category:The Rot Characters Category:Leafmen